IF YOU LOVED ME-WONKYU
by SasukeSeiketsu
Summary: Siwon dan kyuhyun merupakan sepasang kekasih yang telah menjalani hubungan selama kurang lebih 3 tahun lamanya, siwon dan kyuhyun sangat bertolak belakang, siwon hanyalah seorang yatim piatu yang berkerja sebagai seorang pengrajin keramik sedangkan kyuhyun adalah seorang putri tunggal seorang pengusaha yang sangat kaya dikorea. WONKYU WONKYU
1. PROLOG

IF YOU LOVED ME

SIWON KYUHYUN WONKYU GS

ANGST ,ROMANCE,FAMILY

Kyuhyun memperhatikan sang kekasih yang tengah serius membentuk tanah liat, ide jahil tiba-tiba muncul dipikiran gadis cantik berpipi chubby itu,ia mendekati kekasihnya dengan langkah penlan, dan dengan tiba-tiba tangan-tangan putih mulusnya melingkar dileher kokoh sang pujaan hati,

Siwon kekasih kyuhyun,tentu merasa terkejut jika tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang,tanah liat yang sudah susah payah siwon bentuk rusak tak siwon tidak marah,justru ia membelai tangan yang setia melingkar dilehernya,sang empunya tangan melesakkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher siwon,"wonnie,apa kau sibuk" lirih kyuhyun yang masih setia melesakkan kepalanya dilehersiwon,"aniya ada apa baby" jawab siwon lembut,"tapi kenapa dari tadi kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku" siwon tau kekasih manisnya itu tengah mempoutkan bibir merahnya

"baby mau apa?" tanya siwon lembut ia sudah tau jika kekasihnya bersikap manja seperti ini ,pasti ada maunya,"siwonnie ajari aku membuat keramik" ujar kyuhyu, siwon bergumam pelan dan menarik kursi yang ada disebelahnya,"kajja kau duduk disini baby" siwon menarik tangan kyuhyun yang masih melingkar dilehernya dan menuntun kyuhyun untuk duduk disebelahnya .

Siwon mengajari kyuhyun sambil terus memegang tangan kyuhyun, mereka berdua nampak bahagia menikmati waktu dengan cara yang menyenangkan

Siwon dan kyuhyun merupakan sepasang kekasih yang telah menjalani hubungan selama kurang lebih 3 tahun lamanya, siwon dan kyuhyun sangat bertolak belakang, siwon hanyalah seorang yatim piatu yang berkerja sebagai seorang pengrajin keramik sedangkan kyuhyun adalah seorang putri tunggal seorang pengusaha yang sangat kaya dikorea.

Walaupun siwon hanyalah seorang pengrajin keramik tapi ibu dan ayah kyuhyun tak pernah menentang hubungan mereka, asalkan putri mereka bahagia mereka akan melakukan apapun. Hanya saja orang-orang diliuar sana yang selalu mencibir hubungan mereka,terutama siwon yang notabene hanya seorang pengrajin.

"babykyu kenapa kau terus memandangiku" siwon yang merasa kekasih cantiknya hanya menatapnya tanpa memperhatikannya yang sedang menerangkan bagaimana cara membentuk keramik, mulai angkat bicara,"karna siwonnie sangat tampan" ujar kyuhyun,tangannya yang lentik terangkat menghapus penuh yang membasahi wajah siwon.

"kau juga sangat cantik sayang" balas siwon sambil menarik kedua belahan pipi kyuhyun kearah yang berbeda membuat sang empunya pipi menggerang tak nyaman " ishh siwonnie sakit" kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal,kekasih tampannya ini sangat suka mencubit pipinya

CUP

CUP

Siwon mencium kedua pipi yang tengah menggembung itu "mianhae sayang" ujarnya santai tanpa memperhatikan wajah kyuhyun yang merona malu .

Kyuhyun memperhatikan hujan yang turun cukup deras ia binggung karna tidak membawa payung,tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya, kyuhyun sudah tau pasti itu siwonnienya senyum terukir di wajah kyuhyun karna mendapati siwon sudah lengkap dengan payung berwarna pelangi, siwon merangkul bahu kyuhyun "ayo kita pulang baby" siwon tersenyum dengan dimples yang menghiasi kedua sudut pipinya "kajja siwonnie"

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa siwon tengah bekerja di tempat kerajinan keramik, siwon mengangkat keramik-keramik yang telah selesai dioven, tiba-tiba siwon merasa matanya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas yang membuat, keramik-keramik yang tengah di pegangnya jatuh dan pecah semua . siwon mencoba megumpulkan pecahan keramik itu dengan tangannya namun karna matanya makin kabur membuat tangannya terluka dan berdah"ahh" rintih siwon kesakitan

Kalau responnya bagus mau aku lanjutin


	2. Chapter 2

IF YOU LOVED ME CHAP 1

SIWON KYUHYUN WONKYU GS

ANGST ,ROMANCE,FAMILY

Kyuhyun memperhatikan sang kekasih yang tengah serius membentuk tanah liat, ide jahil tiba-tiba muncul dipikiran gadis cantik berpipi chubby itu,ia mendekati kekasihnya dengan langkah penlan, dan dengan tiba-tiba tangan-tangan putih mulusnya melingkar dileher kokoh sang pujaan hati,

Siwon kekasih kyuhyun,tentu merasa terkejut jika tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang,tanah liat yang sudah susah payah siwon bentuk rusak tak siwon tidak marah,justru ia membelai tangan yang setia melingkar dilehernya,sang empunya tangan melesakkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher siwon,"wonnie,apa kau sibuk" lirih kyuhyun yang masih setia melesakkan kepalanya dilehersiwon,"aniya ada apa baby" jawab siwon lembut,"tapi kenapa dari tadi kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku" siwon tau kekasih manisnya itu tengah mempoutkan bibir merahnya

"baby mau apa?" tanya siwon lembut ia sudah tau jika kekasihnya bersikap manja seperti ini ,pasti ada maunya,"siwonnie ajari aku membuat keramik" ujar kyuhyu, siwon bergumam pelan dan menarik kursi yang ada disebelahnya,"kajja kau duduk disini baby" siwon menarik tangan kyuhyun yang masih melingkar dilehernya dan menuntun kyuhyun untuk duduk disebelahnya .

Siwon mengajari kyuhyun sambil terus memegang tangan kyuhyun, mereka berdua nampak bahagia menikmati waktu dengan cara yang menyenangkan

Siwon dan kyuhyun merupakan sepasang kekasih yang telah menjalani hubungan selama kurang lebih 3 tahun lamanya, siwon dan kyuhyun sangat bertolak belakang, siwon hanyalah seorang yatim piatu yang berkerja sebagai seorang pengrajin keramik sedangkan kyuhyun adalah seorang putri tunggal seorang pengusaha yang sangat kaya dikorea.

Walaupun siwon hanyalah seorang pengrajin keramik tapi ibu dan ayah kyuhyun tak pernah menentang hubungan mereka, asalkan putri mereka bahagia mereka akan melakukan apapun. Hanya saja orang-orang diliuar sana yang selalu mencibir hubungan mereka,terutama siwon yang notabene hanya seorang pengrajin.

"babykyu kenapa kau terus memandangiku" siwon yang merasa kekasih cantiknya hanya menatapnya tanpa memperhatikannya yang sedang menerangkan bagaimana cara membentuk keramik, mulai angkat bicara,"karna siwonnie sangat tampan" ujar kyuhyun,tangannya yang lentik terangkat menghapus penuh yang membasahi wajah siwon.

"kau juga sangat cantik sayang" balas siwon sambil menarik kedua belahan pipi kyuhyun kearah yang berbeda membuat sang empunya pipi menggerang tak nyaman " ishh siwonnie sakit" kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal,kekasih tampannya ini sangat suka mencubit pipinya

CUP

CUP

Siwon mencium kedua pipi yang tengah menggembung itu "mianhae sayang" ujarnya santai tanpa memperhatikan wajah kyuhyun yang merona malu .

Kyuhyun memperhatikan hujan yang turun cukup deras ia binggung karna tidak membawa payung,tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya, kyuhyun sudah tau pasti itu siwonnienya senyum terukir di wajah kyuhyun karna mendapati siwon sudah lengkap dengan payung berwarna pelangi, siwon merangkul bahu kyuhyun "ayo kita pulang baby" siwon tersenyum dengan dimples yang menghiasi kedua sudut pipinya "kajja siwonnie"

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa siwon tengah bekerja di tempat kerajinan keramik, siwon mengangkat keramik-keramik yang telah selesai dioven, tiba-tiba siwon merasa matanya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas yang membuat, keramik-keramik yang tengah di pegangnya jatuh dan pecah semua . siwon mencoba megumpulkan pecahan keramik itu dengan tangannya namun karna matanya makin kabur membuat tangannya terluka dan berdah"ahh" rintih siwon kesakitan

Kyuhyun yang baru datang terkejut melihat banyak darah yang keluar dari tangan siwon

"ommo, siwonnie kenapa bisa begini" pekik kyuhyun khawatir, siwon hanya membalasnya dengan senyumman sambil memandang kyuhyun, kyuhyun binggung kenapa kekasihnya mengalihkan arah kearah lain padahal dirinya sedang berada di hadapan siwon , kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan siwon ,tapi siwon sama sekali tidak merespon, bola mata siwon bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Kyuhyun membantu siwon berdiri dan membantunya duduk disalah satu kursi, tangan putih kyuhyun menyentuh tangan siwon yang penuh luka,"sebentar ya aku ambil obat dulu " kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi mencari kotak P3k

Setelah kyuhyun pergi mata siwon sudah kembali normal, ia juga bingung sebenarnya ada apa dengan matanya," wonnie kemarikan tanganmu" ucapan kyuhyun menghentikan lamunan siwon "ne baby" siwon menuruti apa yang diperintahkan kyuhyun

" " tiba-tiba isak tangis keluar dari mulut kyuhyun yang sedang mengobati luka siwon ,"kau kenapa sayang" siwon mengangkat wajah kyuhyun yang tengah menunduk,kyuhyun langsung memeluk erak siwon dan menangis semakin keras " .huu" "hey,hey kau kenapa sayang,apa aku menyakitimu" kyuhyun semakin menyerukkan wajahnya di dada bidang siwon

"wonnie hiks,, jangan sakit..hiks" gumam kyuhyun disela isakkanya ."aku tidak sakit sayang" siwon mencoba menenangkan kyuhyun dengan menciumi pucuk kepalanya "tenanglah aku tak akan sakit,aku berjanji" ujar siwon sebenarnya siwon sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri, ia hanya tidak ingin membuat kekasih hatinya terus menagis

"yakso?" kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya,terlihat mata kyuhyun sembab dan hidungnya pun memerah karna banyak menangis , siwon segera menghapus air mata yang tersisa diwajah kyuhyun ."ne yakso" ,kyuhyun kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada siwon menikmati aroma maskulin yang keluar dari tubuh sang kekasih.

"siwonnie.." lirih kyuhyun sambil memainkan kancing-kancing kemeja yang siwon kenakan "hmm" siwon bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban,ia masih setia memeluk kyuhyun yang tengah dalam mode manja sesekali bibirnya menciumi pucuk kepala kyuhyun, menikmati wangi shampoo yang sangat siwon sukai

"besok, wookie ulang tahun" "aku ingin kau menemaniku datang kepestanya " sambung kyuhyun."baby,aku tidak bisa" jawab siwon,seketika itu juga kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya "wae?"

"aku tidak mau membuatmu malu sayang" siwon bukannya ia tidak mau,tapi hanya saja, pasti teman – teman kyuhyun yang rata-rata orang kaya akan mencibir kyuhyun dan dirinya habis-habisan

"aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya kau harus ikut" kyuhyun membalikkan badannya membelakangi siwon,saat ini bibirnya mengerucut sebal,dan pipinya yang chubby ikut mengembung. Siwon berusaha mati-matian untuk mencubit pipi chubby kekasihnya. "ayolah baby jangan marah ne" siwon melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang kyuhyun,dan menyerukkan wajahnya dibahu kyuhyun. "ishh siwonnie, pokoknya kamu harus ikut" "ne ne,swettie anything for you, muachhh" siwon mencium pipi kyuhyun, yang membuat si empunya tertawa geli.

Keesokkan harinya

Siwon dan kyuhyun berjalan beriringan mereka tampak serasi,kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan

Siwon memakai kaos hitam dibalut kemeja kotak-kotak,ia terlihat tampan dan manly sedangkan kyuhyun memakai mini dress berwarna baby blue yang membuatnya bertambah manis.

Ketika keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan tangan kyuhyun bergelayut manja di lengan siwon , membuat banyak orang memuji betapa serasinya mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun dan siwon mendapat sambutan hangat dari teman-teman kyuhyun,tidak seperti apa yang di pikirkan siwon ,"wahh,kyunnie kau datang dengan siwonnie" kyuhyun memutar bolanya malas melihat heechul terus memandang siwon intens

"ne,dan berhentilah memandangi kekasihku kim heechul" kyuhyun membalas ucapan heechul sinis."hahah,santai saja kyunnie aku sudah punya hannie,uh dasar posesif " heechul tertawa renyah,ia sangat tau kyuhyun amat sangat mencintai seorang choi siwon.

"kyunnieeee" tiba-tiba seseorang menerjang kyuhyun dengan pelukan mautnya "yak kim ryeowook, kau ingin membuatku mati hah" siwon hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuaan kekasihnya .

Pesta ryewook berlangsung sangat meriah ditambah dengan permaina-permainan yang membuat pengunjung terhibur. Kyuhyun menarik tangan siwon menuju permainan pemecah balon,siapa yang berhasil memecahkan salah satu balon ia akan mendapat sebuah boneka yang lucu "siwonnie ayo kita main itu,aku ingin bonekanya"

Siwon mencoba memainkan permainan itu tapi tiba-tiba pandangan matanya mengabur membuat lemparannya meleset."sebenarnya ada apa dengan mataku" gumam siwon dalam hati,ia menyadari bahwa ada kesalahan pada matanya ...

TBC

Iya ff ini terinspirasi dari salah satu mv ZIA yang judulnya if you loved me

Kalau responsnya bagus aku lanjut


	3. Chapter 3

IF YOU LOVED ME CHAP 2

SIWON KYUHYUN WONKYU GS

ANGST ,ROMANCE,FAMILY

IF YOU LOVED ME CHAP 2

Siwon mencoba memainkan permainan itu tapi tiba-tiba pandangan matanya mengabur membuat lemparannya meleset."sebenarnya ada apa dengan mataku" gumam siwon dalam hati,ia menyadari bahwa ada kesalahan pada matanya ...

"ish wonnie payah masa memecahkan bola saja gak bisa,liat aku pasti bisa" ujar kyuhyun,ia mencoba memecahkan bola demi mendapatkan sebuah boneka.

DUARR balon itu pun pecah,kyuhyun tersenyum bangga,ia lombat-lompat kegiarangan saking senangnya

"wonnie,liat kyu dapat bonekanya" kyuhyun menyodorkan boneka yang ia dapatka kepada siwon,siwon hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya. Siwon masih bingung ada apa dengan dirinya.

Setelah pulang dari pesta ryeowook siwon segera pergi kerumah sakit untuk memeriksakan keadaan matanya

"dok sebenarnya aku ini sakit apa" tanya siwon penasaran, dokter yang menangani siwon hanya bisa menghela napas,ia melepaskan kaca mata yang membingkai matanya

"maaf siwon-ssi kau terkena penyakit glukoma " jelas sang dokter. Seketika itu juga siwon merasa dunia berhenti berputar "glukoma dok?, " .."iya dan kau terlambat memeriksakannya,mianhae siwon-ssi anda mungkin akan buta" , bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong ,siwon tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya.

Dikamarnya yang sederhana,siwon hanya melamun memikirkan nasib yang sungguh tidak berpihak padanya ,ia marah,kecewa, dan sedih "ARGGGGHHHH" Teriak siwon frustasi ia menjabak rambutnya "hiks..hiks kenapa harus aku tuhan..tak cukupkah kau ambih kedua orang tuaku..hiks ..dan sekarang kau ambil juga penglihatanku hiks " "AKU TAK MAU BUTTTAA" siwon membanting semua barang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

PRANGGG

Kyuhyun yang tengah berada diluar kamar kos siwon menahan tangis dengan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya "hiks..hiks siwonnie" kyuhyun mendengar semua perkataan tau siwonnya akan buta dan tak akan bisa lagi melihat kyuhyun perlahan merosot jatuh,karena tak tahan mendengar jeritan pilu kekasih hatinya.

Beberapa hari kemudian siwon tengah sibuk membentuk tanah liat menjadi sebuah guci. Tapi siwon yang tak dapat melihat apa-apa malah menghancurkan guci yang telah ia bentuk ."ARGHHHH" teriak siwon pilu . ia menangis meratapi nasibnya ."hiks..hiks"

Kyuhyun yang melihat kekasihnya terpurukpun ikut menangis,perlahan kyuhyun memeluk siwon dari belakang "siwonnie" lirih kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh siwon ."aku buta baby..hiks..aku tak berguna lagi hiks.." isak siwon dipelukan kyuhyun "ssttt,jika kau tak bisa melihat aku akan menjadi matamu siwonnie..hiks" ujar kyuhyun yang terus membelai punggung siwon yang bergetar karena tangis. "aku tak pantas lagi untukmu..hiks" "wonnie dengarkan aku..hiks walaupun kau buta aku akan tetap mencintaimu" mereka berpelukan sambil takdir yang harus mereka jalani.

Tangan kyuhyun terangkat menghapus air mata diwajah siwon,biasanya siwon yang selalu siaga menghapus setiap tetes air mata yang terjatuh dipipi kyuhyun ."kajja kita buat sebuah keramik yang indah bersama" kyuhyun menarik tangan siwon untuk berdiri ,"tapi aku sudah tak bisa lagi baby" ucap siwon putus asa "kan sudah aku bilang aku akan menjadi matamu siwonnie," kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu tapi sayang siwon tak dapat lagi melihat, bibir merah itu mengerucut.

Kyuhyun terus menuntun tangan siwon untuk membentuk sebuah mata membasahi wajah manis kyuhyun ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakkannya, ia tidak mau siwon mendengarnya harus kuat dihadapan siwonnya

"babyy..." panggil siwon sambil melihat ke segala arah mencari keberadaan kyuhyun "ne siwonniee," dengan susah panyah kyuhyun menetralkan suaranya yang sedikit serak karna menangis."biarkan aku menyentuh wajahmu sayang" ujar siwon tangannya terangkat untuk mencari wajah kyuhyun,kyuhyun segera menggambil tangan siwon dan menuntunnya untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Siwon menelusuri tiap jengkal wajah cantik kyuhyun."pipi mu basah,sanyang" siwon tau kini kyuhyun sedang menagis ,siwon segera menghapus air mata kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya."siwon..iee aku ingin ke toilet dulu" cukup kyuhyun sudah tak tahan lagi ia ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya saat ini."ne baby jangan lama " jawab melepaskan tangannya dari wajah kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar ruangan itu. Dibawah tangga tubuh kyuhyun merosot kebawah isakkan yang selama ini ia tahan akhirnya lolos juga dari bibir kyuhyun " hiks,, hikss siwonnie hiikkks" kyuhyun memukul dadanya berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak yang sedang ia rasa. Wanita mana yang rela mellihat kekasih yang sungguh ia cintai menderita seperti itu.

Sementara itu siwon masih setia menunggu kyuhyun,ia tahu sebenarnya kyuhyun menangis karna dirinya. Siwon merasa tidak berguna lagi, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk kyuhyun sekarang ini. Siwon teringat perkataan dokter itu

"maaf siwon-ssi kau terkena penyakit glukoma " jelas sang dokter. Seketika itu juga siwon merasa dunia berhenti berputar "glukoma dok?, " .."iya dan kau terlambat memeriksakannya,mianhae siwon-ssi anda mungkin akan buta".

"apa .. pa aku bisa sembuh dok?" tanya siwon dengan suara yang bergetar. "kemungkinan anda untuk sembuh sangatlah tipis. Tapi jika tuhan berkehendak anda pasti akan sembuh siwon-ssi" ujar sang dokter sambil menepuk pundak siwon ,memberikan siwon semangat.

Siwon tersadar dari lamunanya "aku pasti bisa sembuh,tuhan tidak akan membiarkan hambanya pasti sembuh" siwon tak mau berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan ia harus berusaha sembuh demi kyuhyun ,ini semua demi kyuhyunnya.

"siwon-ah sedang apa kau disini" siwon sangat mengenali suara ini,"donghae hyung?" tanya siwon sedikit ragu "ne ini aku" jawab donghae "kemana kyuhyun siwon-ah .?" tanya donghae ,pandanganya menelusuri ruangan itu untuk mencari kyuhyun ."dia sedang pergi ketoilet ". Donghae hanya mengangguk tanda tentu saja tidak bisa siwon lihat.

"hyung?" panggil siwon memastikan keberadaan donghae "ne ada apa won?" "bisakah kau bantu aku,aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat" ."ne tentu saja " donghae berujar mantap ,matanya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik siwon.

Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah cincin perak yang sangat indah dan meletakkannya di meja nakas "kajja hyung kita pergi" siwon mencoba untuk berdiri tapi gagal,donghae dengan sigap menangkap tubuh siwon dan membantunya berdiri.

."tapi ,apa kita tidak sebaiknya menunggu kyuhyun kembali" siwon berhenti sejenak mendengarkan perkataan donghae ."tidak hyung,kita tidak usah menunggu kyuhyun" jawab siwon tidak ingin banyak bertanya sangat mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan siwon saat ini.

Setelah puas menangis kyuhyun menghapus air mata dipipinya dan segera bangkit dari duduknya,ia tak ingin membuat siwon terlalu lama menunggu. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari siwon disetiap sudut ruangan itu " wonnie kau dimana?" mata kyuhyun tertuju pada sebuah menda mengkilap yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia menggambilnya dan memperhatikan cincin tersebut. Kyuhyun dapat membaca ukiran yang ada didalam cincin itu " wonkyu " itu adalah singkatan namanya dan siwon. Kyuhyun segera memeluk erat cincin itu dan menangis pasti dari siwon ia yakin itu

Kyuhyun segera berlari mencari dihiraukan hujan lebat yang mengguyur tubuhnya ,yang ia perdulikan hanya lah siwon. "siwonnie ..siwonnie kau dimana siwonnie hiks" kyuhyun terus meneriakkan nama siwon ,tapi hasilnya nihil tak ada sahutan dari siwon.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya dijalanan yang terus menangis ,seluruh tubuhnya basah karna hujan .kyuhyun mengingat kembali memori indah dia dengan siwon. Saat siwon memeluknya,saat siwon melindunginya,saat siwon menghapus air matanya dan saat siwon menciumnya .

"SIWONNIE SARANGHAE,hiks ..aku tetap mencitaimu siwon..walaupun kau buta sekalipun aku akan tetap mencintai mu" kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya wajahnya dibalik lututnya."jangan .pergi jebal" lirih kyuhyun

"siwon apa kita tidak salah rumah" mata donghae terus menatap takjub rumah mewah dihadapannya kini."mana aku tau hyung,bukankah alamatnya sudah jelas" jelas saja siwon tidak tau dia tidak bisa melihat sekarang,"ya ,ini sudah benar won" ujar donghae memastikannya dengan mencocokan alamatnya. "ya sudah cepat kau pencet belnya" .."ne..ne sebenarnya kau ingin bertemu dengan siapa sih?" siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaan pun tak mempersalahkan itu ,ia segera memencet bel rumah besar itu

TIN TONG

Pintu rumah besar itu pun terbuka ,menampilkan pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda di usianya

"siwon cucuku?"

"haraboji"

TBC

Tenang aja ff ini di jamin gak bakan sad ending

Makasih udah mau nyempetin baca ff ini dan memberikan review yang sangat berharga buat Sei ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

IF YOU LOVED ME CHAP 3

Eunhyuk menelusuri hujan lebat menggunakan payung miliknya,matanya ditunjukan kesegala arah sesekali yeoja berambut pirang itu menggerutu kesal karna tidak berhasil menemukan orang yang dicarinya

" yakk,lee donghae, kau kemana seenaknya kau menyuruhku menunggu dan pergi begitu saja" sepanjang jalan eunhyuk terus mengomeli kekasihnya lee donghae yang hilang bagai ditelan bumi, eunhyuk bersumpah akan membunuhnya jika ia menemukan kekasihnya yang mirip ikan itu.

Di tengah pencariannya enhyuk melihat seseorang yang tergeletak begitu saja di bawah guyuran hujan deras " ommo apa dia mati?" euhyuk panik sendiri melihat orang itu tak bergerak sedikitpun ia berinisiatif mendekatinya dan menyentuh punggung orang itu dengan ujung sepatunya takut –takut "hey hey nona bangunlah,jangan membuatku takut" eunhyuk berjongkok dan membalikkan tubuh orang itu " ommo kyuhyun !"

Sasukeseiketsu

Pria paruh baya yang bernama choi kangin itu menatap cucu semata wayangnya tidak percaya matanya berkaca-kaca menatap siwon yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya

"haraboji aku mohon bantu aku" ujar siwon memohon pada kakeknya

"tentu siwon..tentu haraboji akan melakukan segalanya demi kesembuhanmu nak" kangin memeluk siwon erat sangat erat. Air mata yang selama ini ia tahan akhirnya mengalir juga.

Kangin merasa terpukul ketika ia tau cucu kesayangannya buta dan tak bisa melihat lagi , ia menyesal membiarkan siwon pergi dari kediamannya dulu,ia tidak punya pilihan lagi siwon ingin mandiri dan tidak ingin bergantung pada kekayaan milik keluarganya.

Donghae menatap kedua orang di depan nya dengan mata berair , ia sangat terharu melihat sahabat dan kakeknya akhirnya bisa bertemu setelah beberapa tahun berpisah dengan kondisi siwon yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik.

" lee donghae-ssi terimakasih telah mengantarkan siwon kesini" ujar kangin, ia tau donghae merupan kawan baik siwon selama ini karna melihat donghae ikut sedih melihat keadaan siwon yang sudah buta

"sama-sama tuan choi"

"panggil aku haraboji saja,sama seperti siwon " ujar kangin pada donghae,ia ingin mengangap dongahe cucunya sendiri.

" ne haraboji"

Drrt drrttt

Deringan suara ponsel menyadarkan donghae,ia segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya

"yeobseo"

"yeobseo...hiks donghae" seorang wanita diseberang sana menyahuti panggilan donghae

"ahjumma kenapa menangis" donghae khawatir mendengar isakkan wanita diseberang sana

Siwon yang melihat donghae berkata panik segera menoleh ke asal suara

"kyunnie hiks..kyunnie sakit ia terus memanggil nama siwon " suara heechul terdengar serak karna menangis

"mwo?! Kyunnie sakit" siwon bertambah khawatir saat donghae menyebut nama babynya ia merasa bersalah karna meninggalkan kyuhyun begitu saja dan membuat kyuhyun khawaatir akan dirinya

"..."

" ne kami akan segera kesana ahjumma ,tenang kan dirimu" donghae mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan menatap siwon serius

" siwon kyuhyun sakit ia terus saja memanggil namamu dalam tidurnya" donghae berujar sambil memegang tangan siwon,siwon terus saja menunduk ia merasa sangat bersalah pada kekasihnya

"siapa kyuhyun itu" tanya kangin mulai penasaran ketika mendengar nama kyuhyun wajah siwon berubah menjadi sendu

"ia kekasihku haraboji" jawab siwon,masih setia menunduk. Kangin merasa senang bukan main ternyata ada yeoja yang masih mau menerima siwon apa adanya,senyum hangat tercipta diwajahnya yang mulai menua.

"kalau begitu apa yang kalian tunggu cepatlah pergi" ujar kangin,yang membuat siwon mengangkat kepalanya."apa maksud haraboji?" tanya siwon binggung..

"yak kuda bodoh maksud kakekmu ,kita pergi menemui kekasih manjamu itu" donnghae menggeplak kepala siwon kesal,melihat siwon yang sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"arra..arra jangan menggeplak kepalaku hyung,sakit tau" siwon mengusap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit,kangin segera mengelus kepala siwon sayang " cepatlah kekasihmu menunggumu sekarang"

" baiklah haraboji kami pergi dulu" donghae segera membantu siwon berdiri dan memapahnya agar siwon tidak tersandung atau terjatuh.

Kangin menatap mereka dengan mata berkaca-kaca ia sangat senang, karna masih banyak orang yang peduli kepada siwon

Sasukeseiketsu

Setibanya dirumah kyuhyun donghae segera mengantar siwon menuju kamar kyuhyun dikamar atas,

Terlihat seorang wanita cantik yang sedang mengompres dahi kyuhyun dengan telaten,wanita itu menyadari kedatangan siwon dan donghae segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua pemuda tampan itu

"siwonnie donghae kalian sudah dataang" heechul umma kyuhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri kedua pemuda itu. Siwon yang mendengar suara heechul segera menyahuti " umma dimana babykyu" tanya siwon pada heechul.

siwon memanggil heechul umma karna heechul yang memintanya beralasan siwon akan segera menjadi menantunya kelak jadi siwon harus terbiasa memanggilnya umma sama seperti kyuhyun . heechul sama sekali tidak mempersalahkan status sosial siwon,karna ia tahu siwonlah namja yang sangat pantas bagi kyuhyun sekarang,walaupun siwon sudah buta sekalipun heechul akan terus mendukung hubungan mereka berdua.

Heechul segera membimbing siwon menuju ke ranjang kyuhyun,dan mendudukan siwon disanna, ia meletakkan tangan siwon dikepala yang terasa panas,ia bisa merasakan bahwa yang disentuhnya kini kepala kyuhyun segera mengelusnya perlahan.

"wonnie hiks..siwonnie jangan tinggalkan kyunnie jebal" gumam kyuhyun dalam tidurnya

"ssttt baby,aku ada disini" siwon terus mengelus kepala kyuhyun yang terasa panas karna demam

Donghae dan heechul meninggalkan kyuhyun dan siwon memberikan waktu mereka berdua saja.

"siwonie?" mata bulat kyuhyun terbuka,menampilkan lelehan karamel yang sangat indah. Kyuhyun melihat siwon ada dihadapannya saat ini ,mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera memeluk siwon erat

"siwonnie..hiks..jangan tinggalkan kyunnie lagi hikks" kyuhyun segera menyembunyikan wajahnya didada siwon ,merasakan aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh kekasih tampannya.

Siwon membalas pelukkan kyuhyun tak kalah eratnya,ia memciumi pucuk kepala kyuhyun guna menenangkaan kekasihnya.

"sstt ,aku ada disini sekarang sayang"

Sasukeseiketsu

Kyuhyun dan siwon masih betah saling memeluk satu sama lain,siwon menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran ranjang milik kyuhyun,sedangkan kyuhyun duduk dipangkuannya dengan kepala yang bersandar penuh didada siwon.

"wonnie..."

"ne baby"

siwon terus mengelus punggung kyuhyun guna membuat kyuhyun tenang dan nyaman berada dipelukaannya,sedangkan bibirnya ia letakkan di kepala kyuhyun,siwon sangat senang memeluk tubuh kyuhyun seperti ini merasakan wangi tubuh kyuhyun yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tenag

"wonnie yakin akan pergi ke jerman" gumam kyuhyun dalam pelukkan siwon,ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di celuk leher saat ini kyuhyun masih merasakan pusing,tubuhnyapun masih panas,tapi jika ada siwon disampingnya semua rasa sakit itu hilang seketika berganti dengan rasa nyaman yang membuatnya tenang

" ne aku yakin akan melakukan operasi disana" jawab siwon

"tapi..tapi kau punya uang dari mana wonnie?" kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah siwon bingung,yang ia tau kekasihnya hanyalah seorang pengrajin keramik yang tidak mungkin mampu memcukupi biaya operasi mata, apalagi sampai pergi ke jerman segala.

Siwon tersenyum mendengar pertayaan kyuhyun ,ia ingat kyuhyun masih belum tau dirinya yang sebenarnya adalah pewaris tahta kerajaan bisnis keluarga choi yang terkenal seantero korea.

"tenang baby,kakekku punya segalanya" siwon berujar tenang,tidak menyadari ekspresi kyuhyun yang sulit diartikan .

"kau punya kakek siwonnie?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran keningnya mengkerut bingung yang ia tau siwon ,merupakan yatim piatu yang tidak memiliki sanak saudara

"mianhae baby,aku berbohong padamu"

"berbohong?" kyuhyun semakin bingung. Karna kepalanya kembali pusing kyuhyun memilih kembali menyandarkan kepalanya didada siwon,dan memainkan kancing kemeja siwon seperti biasa.

"ne aku berbohong,sebenarnya aku adalah pewaris tunggal hyundai departement store kyu" jelas siwon

"mwo?" kyuhyun kaget bukan main yang ia tau,perusahaan hyundai itu lebih sukses dari perusahaan milik appanya, sekarang kekasihnya yang mengaku hanya seorang pengrajin keramik nyatanya,orang yang sangat kaya raya.

"ne baby,sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan kau masih sakit sayang"

Siwon kembali meletakkan kepala kyuhyun didadanya,siwon tersenyum membayangkan ekspresi kaget kyuhyun,pasti terlihat sangat cute bibir merah muda yang sedikit terbuka,mata bulat yang melebar dan pipi chubby yang makin siwon ingin segera melihatnya

"kau berhutang penjelasan padaku tuan muda choi" kyuhyun berkata ketus pada siwon yang hanya dibalas kekehan pelan dari siwon.

Sasukeseiketsu

Sinar matahari membangunkan seorang gadis manis berpipi chubby yang tengah terlelap dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek matanya perlahan. Senyuman terpatri di wajah manisnya ketika melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya yang masih terlelap. siwon masih setia memeluk pinggang kyuhyun erat, pemuda tampan itu masih enggan membuka matanya.

Kyuhyun menelusuri wajah tampan kekasihnya dengan menggunakan jari .dari mulai alis tebal,mata indah yang masih tertutup,rahang tegas,pipi siwon yang akan memunculkan lesung pipi ketika ia tersenyum dan yang terakhir bibir joker yang selalu mengecupnya, kyuhyun merona seketika ketika membayangkan bagaimana lembutnya bibir siwon kala menciumnya.

CUPPP

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri mengecup bibir siwon yang masih terlelap.

"saranghae siwonnie" bisik kyuhyun pelan,ia memeluk siwon dan memutuskan kembali terlelap dengan kepala yang bersembunyi di balik dada bidang siwon beberapa menit kemudian .napas teratur terdengar oleh siwon tanda kyuhyun tlah terlelap dari tidurnya,ia pun membuka matanya.

"nado saranghae baby"

TBC

Gomawo yang udah mau review ff ini ^6^.,jangan bosen buat review mian kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan. #bow


	5. Chapter 5

IF YOU LOVED ME 4

WONKYU

SasukeSeiketsu

HAPPY READING ^^

Kyuhyun masih enggan keluar dari kamarnya,ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan kekasih tampannya,sama halnya dengan kyuhyun siwon masih betah meresapi aroma apel yang keluar dari rambut sang kekasih.

"kyunnie ayo cepat makan" suara heechul ,terdengar diluar kamar kyuhyun.

"annyo umma aku tidak mau makan" jawab kyuhyun malas,gadis berambut kecoklatan itu semakin menyerukkan wajahnya di leher siwon.

"baby ayo makan supaya cepat sembuh" bujuk siwon halus,"annyo aku tak mau siwon" kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya manja,ia menatap siwon dengan mata bulat lucunya,yang sayang tak bisa siwon lihat lagi. Tatapan kyuhyun berubah sendu ketika melihat pandangan kosong siwon .rasa sedih itu kembali menyelimuti hatinya.

"wonnie." Panggil kyuhyun pelan,tanggan kyuhyun terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah sang kekasih."hmm" siwon hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman pelan."wonnie apa kau lelah" senyuman mengembang di wajah tampan siwon membuat lesung pipinya terlihat jelas."tidak baby,asalkan kau ada disisiku semuanya terasa sangat mudah sayang" siwon meraih tubuh kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat."ayo makan ini sudah siang baby" kyuhyun mengangguk dan mulai beranjak dari pangkuan siwon

Kyuhyun menarik tangan siwon ,membatu siwon berdiri."kajja"

SasukeSeiketsu

Dengan telaten kyuhyun menyuapi siwon perlahan ,sesekali ia menghapus sisa makanan yang menempel di wajah siwon yang selalu melakukan ini ia harus berubah,ia tidak akan menjadi wanita manja yang mudah menangis demi sang kekasih

Heechul menatap keduanya haru."siwon kapan kau akan operasi?" tanya heechul memecahkan keheningan."mungkin lusa eomma" jawab siwon tenang,kyuhyun yang mendengarnya membulatkan matanya kaget."lusa?" tanya kyuhyun."ne baby" jawab siwon agak ragu,didengar dari nada bicara kyuhyun,gadis manis itu pasti kaget karena dia belum memberitahu kyuhyun bahwa ia akan pergi lusa

"kau akan meningalkanku hiks..wonnie" isakkan kyuhyun membuat siwon panik .ia tak pernah tahan jika melihat kyuhyun mencoba mencari keberadaan wajah kyuhyun dengan susah yang melihatnya segera meraih tangan siwon dan meletakkannya di wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata.

Dengan lembut siwon menghapus air mata .yang mengalir dari mata indah kyuhyun."hanya sebentar baby,tunggulah aku sayang" bisik siwon beranjak dari duduknya membiarkan siwon dan kyuhyun berbicara empat mata saja

"tapi..hiks"

"apa kau tidak ingin melihatku sembuh sayang" potong siwon cepat

"annyio kau harus sembuh wonnie " kyuhyun kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang siwon .menangis sejadinya

"hiks..hiks"

Siwon membelai rambut kyuhyun ,membiarkan kekasihnya meluapkan segala kesedihan yang tengah melanda hatiya kini.

Setelah puas menangis kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya,guna melihat wajah sang kekasih

"tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal wonnie"

"ne,berjanji apa sayang"

"kamu tidak boleh melirik cewe bule disana" jawab kyuhyun serius membuat siwon tergelak

"hahahah,mana mungkin aku melirik cewe bule,sedangkan bidadariku sedang menungguku disini hemm" wajah kyuhyun memerah mendengar jawaban dari siwon,ia memukul dada siwon pelan

"ishh siwonnie,"

"ne ne aku berjanji baby"

Kyuhyun mengambil jari kelingking dan menyatukannya dengan jari kelingkingnya

"yakso"

"ne yakso" siwon tersnyum mengingat bagaimana kekanak-kanakannya kekasihnya yang sudah berumur 22 tahun ini.

"baby kau akan tetap menungguku kan?" tanya siwon,ia menundukkan tahu pengobatan glukoma memerlukan waktu yang tidak sedikit,siwon takut kyuhyun bosan menunggunya dan berpaling darinya.

"apa maksudmu wonnie?" alis kyuhyun mengerut ,matanya menatap tajam siwon yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"kau meragukanku huh?" tanya kyuhyun tak masih tak bergeming membuat kyuhyun semakin kesal di buatnya.

"wonnie dengarkan aku" kyuhyun meraih wajah siwon ,menyentuhnya perlahan

"aku akan terus menunggumu,walaupun kau tak kembali ,aku akan tetap menunggumu" setetes air mata keluar dari manik indah kyuhyun ."jangan pernah ragukan aku"

"mian baby" siwon meraih tangan kyuhyun yang sedang berada di pipinya dan mengengamnya erat.

SasukeSeiketsu

Hari yang tidak diinginkan siwon dan kyuhyun akhirnya datang juga,hari ini siwon harus pergi ke jerman demi kesembuhannya. Kyuhyun masih betah memeluk siwon erat .seolah jika longgar sedikit saja siwon akan pergi dari hadapannya.

"baby aku harus pergi sekarang sayang" bisik siwon pelan,siwon akan pergi ke jerman di antar oleh kangin kakeknya.

"andwae kau jangan pergi" kyuhyu semakin menyerukkan kepalanya di dada siwon menghela napas sejenak,sebenarnya ini sangat berat untuknya dan kyuhyun ,tapi harus bagaimana lagi,siwon harus sembuh demi kyuhyunnya.

"dengarkan aku baby,aku akan segera kembali .ini juga bukan keinginanku sayang,kau tidak mau melihatku sembuh hmm?" bujuk siwon sabar,siwon sangat tahu watak kyuhyun yang manja dan cenderung keras kepala ini .

Perlahan kyuhyun melepaskan pelukkannya dari badan siwon,ia menatap siwon dengan mata tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika siwon tidak ada di sampingnya .tidak bertemu sehari saja sudah membuatnya menderita ,apa lagi dalam waktu yang lama.

" jika kau mencintaiku,tunggulah aku" kyuhyun mengangguk pelan di pelukkan siwon

"ayo siwon kita harus segera pergi" kangin menarik tangan siwon ,pesawat mereka sebentar lagi akan take off

"ne kajja harabojie" siwon melepaskan pelukkanya dari tubuh tak bergeming sampai punggung siwon menghilang dari pandangannya.

Siwon berjalan gontai ,kangin menatapnya khawatir."siwonnie gwenchana?"

"ne gwenchana harabojie" jawab siwon lemas

GREPPP

Siwon hampir terjungkal karna tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan memelukknya erat dari belakang.

"wonnie kajima hiks" kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh siwon ,berharap sang kekasih tidak jadi pergi,dan akan terus berada di sampingnya

Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya,menghadap kyuhyun yang tengah menangis tersedu.

"baby,aku mohon jangan buat aku seperti ini" setetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata siwon.

"dengarkan aku,saranghae,saranghae,jeongmal saranghae" bisik siwon lembut

"nado hiks,nado saranghae..hiks"

"tunggu aku pulang baby"

SasukeSeiketsu

Kyuhyun merguling-guling gelisah di atas kasur king size miliknya,ia sangat merindukannya siwonnya saat ini. ditinggal 5 hari saja sudah membuatnya tersiksa seperti ini

"siwonnie kau sedang apa,aku merindukanmu" kyuhyun kembali menggelamkan wajahnya di boneka angry bird pemberiaan dari siwon dulu. Bibirnya mempout lucu karna kesal. "issh kenapa tidak memberikanku kabar sih" kyuhyun memandang jengkel boneka itu,seolah-olah boneka itu adalah siwon

"yoo kyuhyun" eunhyuk menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur kyuhyun seedak jidatnya,membuat kyuhyun terlonjak karna kaget

"yakkk,bisa tidak ketuk pintu dulu" kyuhyun menatap tajam eunhyuk,eunhyuk yang ditatap mengerikan oleh kyuhyun,hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkan

"mian-mian heheh,jangan marah kyu"

"ishh dasar" wajah kyuhyun berubah menjadi eunhyuk bingung "kyuhnnie gweanchana?"

"hiks..hiks hyukie " kyuhyun memeluk tubuh eunhyuk erat membuat ,gadis kurus itu terjengkang karna kaget. Eunhyuk sangat mengerti sahabatnya ini tengah membutuhkan tempat untuk mengelus pelan rambut kyuhyun berharap gadis manis berambut kecoklatan ini kembali tenang.

"kau harus kuat kyuhyun demi baru sebentar kyu"

"tapi hiks..hiks aku "

"sttt. Degarkan aku kau tidak mau melihat siwon sembuh heung?" kyuhyun menggelngkan kepala nya pelan "kalau begitu bersabarlah sedikit kyu"

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat kyuhyun sudah mengarungi mimpinya .ia menghela napas sejenak "aku tau ini berat bagimu"

SasukeSeiketsu

Heechul menatap kyuhyun yang tengah mengaduk-ngaduk nasi dipiringnya tak berselera . anaknya itu terlihat sedikit pucat membuatnya sedikit khawatir."sayang kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"heechul menyentuh tangan kyuhyun pelan,membuat kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang umma ."ne gweanchana" kyuhyun memaksakan sebuah senyuman .ia tak ingin membuat ibunya khawatir

Kyuhyun membekap mulut nya sendiri "oekk..oekk" kyuhyun segera berlari kekamar mandi,perutnya terasa segera menyusul kyuhyun kekamar mandi memijit tengkuk kyuhyun ,berusaha membantu sang anak mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"kyunnie gweanchana?"

"gweanchana ..umma" brukkk

"ommo kyuhyun"

SasukeSeiketsu

"sungmin-ah bagaimana keadaan kyuhyun?" heechul bertanya pada dokter bernamtag sungmin itu tak sabaran. Senyum sumbringah terpangpang jelas di wajah dokter muda itu

"tenang lah eonnie,kyuhyun sedang hamil muda" jawab sungmin

"syukurlah.."

"ommo hamil?" mata heechul membulat karna kaget,anak gadisnya hamil.

senyum iblis tercipta dibibir tipis heechul membuat sungmin bergidik ngeri

"choi siwon mati kau"

HACHIMM

Siwon mengusap hidungnya yang terasa gatal

"kenapa perasaanku gak enaknya" siwon mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa dingin

"mungkin perasaanku saja"

Heechul menghampiri kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur pulas ia mengusap rambut sang anak dengan lembut,kyuhyun merasa terusik ia mulai membuka kedua bola mata bulatnya menatap sang umma yang kini tengah menatapnya lembut.

"kyunnie "

"wae umma?"

Heechul terlihat ragu mengatakanya ,beberapa kali yeoja paruh baya itu mengalihkan pandangannya menghindari kontak langsung dengan mata anaknya. "wae umma?" kyuhyun menyentuh tangan heechul pelan membuat sang umma menatapnya.

"umm begini..um bagaimana aku mengatakannya?" heechul mengusap tengkuknya beberapa kyuhyun menatapnya bingung.

"um kau hamil kyu" tidak ada reaksi apapun yang diberikan heecgul bingung

"mwo?! Hamil?" kyuhyun kaget bukan main ? kenapa ia bisa kyuhyun melanyang ketika ia dan siwon berada di kamar kos namja tampan itu dan melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri.

BLUSHH

Pipi kyuhyun merona merah itu mengelus perutnya yang masih rata

"aku hamil umma" senyuman lembut tercipta di bibir kyuhyun

" wonnie aku hamil"

7 bulan kemudian

Kyuhyun tengah mengusap perutnya yang membuncit,kehamilannya sudah masuk bulan ke delapan."baby jangan tendang-tendang" kyuhyun meringis ketika merasakan tendangan yang cukup keras diperutnya. "hah mommy merindukan daddy mu" setetes air mata meluncur dari sudut mata kyuhyun

"hiks..hiks wonnie kapan kamu pulang hiks" kyuhyun sungguh sangat merindukan iri melihat wanita hamil lain .ia ingin seperti mereka,di manja dan di perhatikan oleh suami mereka masing-masing

Sudah lebih dari 7 bulan dan siwon sama sekali tidak memberinya kabar membuat hatinya takut siwon berpaling darinya.

Ditengah lamunanya seorang namja tampan menghampiri kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun sedang apa kau disini?" kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara yang sangat ia kenal

"oppa hiks" kyuhyun menerjang tubuh namja yang bernama yunho itu dan memlukkanya erat.

"kau kenapa hum?" tanya yunho itu mengusap punggung kyuhyun yeoja yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri berharap wanita hamil itu tenang.

"hiks,,siwonnie hikks"

"kau merindukan namja sialan itu " wajah yunho mengeras ketika mendengar nama siwon .ia sangat tidak suka pada namja tampan berlesung pipi yang seenak jidatnya meninggalkan kyuhyun yang sedang hamil.

"sudah ku bilang lupakan namja sialan itu cho kyuhyun"

"aku hiks tak bisa oppa"

"hah" yunho menghela napas sejenak,ia sangat tahu .tak mudah bagi kyuhyun melupakan namja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Seorang namja tampan berlesung berjalan melewati bandara dengan koper besar indah tak pernah lepas dari bibir jokernya yang menawan

"baby,i'm back"

TBC

Gomawo yang udah pada review ff sei

Review kalian membuat sei semangat buat nulis ni ff .janagn bosen buat review yah ^^.

comment juseyo ^^


End file.
